Valentines Day
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: Amu is single and looking for something? But what? She doesn't know. Amuto!


**Hello everyone who will actually bother reading this lame attempt at a story.**

**Ikuto: Cutting yourself down already?**

**It's St. Evils day, AKA, Valentines day. I can cut myself down anywhere I like.**

**Miki: Then why do you bother writing?**

**I have no life. And apparently people like my stories… Anyway so here's a random little thing that has no plotting to it I'm just writing it as I go!

* * *

**

**( Amu's POV )**

Today was February 14th. I was now 15 and very much single.

I had dated Tadase for a while, but then he moved away and found someone else. I've dated a few other guys….but I just ended up dumping them within a month. There was just something about them that wasn't….special. I don't know what to call it. But I was missing it, though I've never had it before anyway.

My charas had gone back into their eggs a year ago. And just into their eggs. They're still here…..so they didn't go back into my heart. But I miss them. My parents were out with Ami and I was alone. Totally and completely alone.

I flipped open my phone and considered texting someone. Then I thought better. Rima was on a date with Nagihiko and Utau was out with Kukai. Even Yaya had a date, with Kairi. Yeah…he came back and fell head over heels in love with Yaya. Can't say I didn't see that one coming.

I was just about to shut my phone when I got an incoming call. I shrugged, I didn't recognise the number, and answered.

" Hello?" I heard a slight chuckle on the other end." Yo." My heart sped up.

I hadn't heard from Ikuto in a really long time. And by long, I mean two years. I totally lost all contact with him. It freaked me out and then I was really depressed about it.

"I-Ikuto!" I stuttered.

Damn…it's been a while since I stuttered. Only he can make me do that.

" How's my favorite little strawberry doing?" He laughed.

" Fine. How's the pervert cat doing?" I shot back.

" The perverted cat is fine thank you. And you shouldn't speak to an adult like that young lady." He teased.

Oh yeah…I forgot he'd be..like 20.

" Whatever. So why'd you finally call me?" I asked.

" Finally? Did you miss talking to me Amu?" He inquired.

I could tell he was smirking. I was blushing slightly.

" O-Of course not!" I replied.

He just laughed.

" I missed you too." He said.

I blushed deeper.

" W-Whatever." I stated.

" So…do you still have your charas?" He asked.

" Kind of….they went back in their eggs." I muttered.

I was going to ask him if he still had Yoru. But I knew he didn't.

" Anyway, are you going to explain why you haven't spoken to me in two years?" I inquired.

" Maybe." He sighed

I was about to yell at him when the door bell rang. Probably the pizza I ordered.

" Door." I mumbled.

I got off my bed and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the money off the counter and unlocked the door. I wrenched it open to find Ikuto. I gasped. He had definitely grown a little in the three years since I last saw him. And…he was a LOT hotter now. He was also carrying my pizza.

I snatched the pizza from him and was so tempted to slam the door. Tear filled up in my eyes and started pouring down my face. I dropped the pizza and just hugged him around the waist. He hugged me back.

" You could have told me you were back." I sobbed.

" Sorry. Can I come in?" He asked.

I pulled back from him and nodded. He came in, shutting and relocked it. I grabbed the pizza box from the ground and then turned and went to my room. He followed behind me and then shut the door once we were in my room. I put the pizza box down and rounded on him.

" Explain!" I demanded.

" I found my father. Toured Europe with him and we played the violin together. I stopped talking to you because I got a text from Tadase tell me that I lost and he had you.

" He broke up with me a year and a half ago." I said.

" Well no one told me. Then I broke my other phone and had to get a new one. I also forgot your phone number. It was only until I saw Utau the other day that she gave me your number AND told me you were single. So here I am. Ready to keep my promise." He smirked.

" What promise?" I snapped.

I was a bit irritated with him. I missed him like crazy AND I tried texting him many times. And Utau could have told me she talked to him.

" I promised I'd make you fall in love with me, remember?" He asked.

He leaned down so he was face to face with me. I blushed and looked away.

" Maybe…" I mumbled.

Before I knew it, he kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes shot open wide and I backed away.

" I still feel the same as I felt the day I left." He told me.

All I could do was stare. Here was the gorgeous 20 year old in front of me, telling me that he loved me and all I could do was stare. I'm an idiot! I had to do something. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled him back down and kissed him again.

Now it was his turn to be surprised. But that changed into a satisfactory grin soon. He kissed me back and I finally felt complete again. I heard my charas' voices in my head.

" You've finally found what you want. We can go back into your heart now." I heard Dia say.

I broke away from Ikuto and saw that my eggs were floating towards me. They disappeared into my chest and I felt happy. I turned to Ikuto and smiled.

" I love you Ikuto. And I always have." I told him.

He smirked and pulled me closer.

" I know." He said.

We kissed again and then I heard my parents come in the door. We broke apart and the same thing probably crossed through our minds.

" Crap." We whispered.

We looked at the balcony door and then rushed to it as fast as we could without making a lot of noise. I opened the sliding door and shoved him out.

" Oh before I forget." He started and pulled out a box from his back pocket.

He lent down and kissed me lightly.

" Happy Valentines day." He whispered.

He disappeared over the edge of the balcony soon after and then my parents came into my room.

" Amu…what are you doing?" My father asked.

I turned around and hid the box behind me.

" Nothing. Getting some fresh air!" I laughed.

He looked around, looking for boys. When he saw none he smiled.

" Well goodnight~!" He exclaimed.

I sighed when he closed the door and looked at the box. It was a small silver box with a dark blue bow on it. I undid it and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart necklace with blue gems around the edge of the heart. A note was inside.

_I love you. And I always will._

_~ Ikuto._

Short, sweet and so out of character for him. But I loved it. I'd wear it tomorrow and I'm definitely calling him to set up a date.

This has definitely been one of the best Valentines days EVER!

* * *

**Done and bored. That went….not the way I was hoping it to go…but it works…It was fail. And I promise I'll be updating with my new story SOMETIME before the month is over.  
**

**Did anyone else cry when Yoru went back into the egg cradle thing? I did. I bawled my eyes out! I love Yoru…and now Ikuto can't be all….kitty : (**

**Ikuto: So? I'm still sexy anyways!**

**True….okay well that's it! Have a wonderful St. Evils days! Or not….hide in a corner like I'm planning to do! **

**And because it's past midnight, it actually Valentines day….which sucks…Thank god my bed is in a corner.**

**I also feel bad for making Tadase seem like a tool. I kind like him right now. Like...how I like Yaya. He's adorable....but he can just stay away from me.  
**

**Review….please?**


End file.
